Purifying Gesture
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Three months after their defeat under Meliodas, Derriere, and Monspiet are on the hunt for monstrous sea creature that destroyed many settlements near the sea. With no desire to hunt for a feeble creature, Monspiet reconsiders their little errand, but a small purifying gesture could make it all worth it. Written for the last day of nntweek2017 on Tumblr.


I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Sensei, but this is my story. This story is my fanfic story for nntweek2017 on Tumblr. This is my first ever Derriere and Monspiet story so bear with me. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

"Derriere, you must reconsider, is this truly necessary?" Monspiet stated from the sandy beach as he gazed towards the orange-haired demon female who covered herself once again with her darkness and was calmly entering the pure, azure ocean.

"Stop being a sourpuss and get in the stupid water, we got a job to do," Derriere responded irritated as her body slowly disappeared into the calm water.

"I must humbly refuse, I desire not to get my cloak wet," Monspiet calmly answered causing Derriere to grow even tenser.

"Just place it to the side, dumbass, and like I said again, that fake-ass modesty of your's doesn't suit you" the female demon simply stated. Monspiet sighed.

"Alright," Monspiet stated as he began removing cloak.

' _Huh, the things I do for her'_ , Monspiet internally thought causing him to begin recalling the past events that lead to this moment _._

Three months have passed since he and Derriere were violently sent away by Meliodas's merciless Full Counter. The two-couple ended up landing inside the humble home of a human female of all the five main races. At first, Monspiet thought that this human would be just like all the other clans that were fed overexaggerated, half-false stories by none other than the Goddesses of how despicable and unclean the Demon Clan's existence was, and he believed with what was left of his hearts that this human would be frightened and disgusted by the sudden arrival of two demons from the ancient legends.

But to Monspiet and Derriere's wonder, this human didn't feel disgusted or fear towards them but pity. Pity, of all, nursed them back to health and gave them sanctuary in her home. In return for hospitality, the two Commandments annihilated a menacing bear that ravaged her village's crops. Monspiet could still remember when Derriere was eating the remains of the weak beast that she offered him a portion. He accepted it, but internally Monspiet did prefer the souls of these humans. He wasn't going to tell her that, not after she took the burden of cooking the bear and her newly born relationship with this village. Monspiet would always be taken back by this realization. By some miracle, Derriere began to grow fond of these humans. Monspiet thought and accepted, since the death of her sister, that Derriere's current personality and manner of speech would forever remain. Never did he expect her to change after a simple act of kindness and mercy, or for her to smile genuinely to a human at all.

Days later, Zeldris called upon them for a serious task at hand. Monspiet lost his desire to continue his role as the Commandment of Reticence and noticed that Derriere lost her interest as well. He didn't blame her. The ancient magic which the five clans fought over is gone. Revenge against the Goddesses became useless now that they're gone. In addition to that, Meliodas had spared them, even though his expression was beyond this probably a message in disguise for them? Monspiet could still remember his words.

 ** _'Rest in Pieces'_**

Those words…were the complete reminder of his days serving under their original leader. Suddenly, Derriere's voice made itself known once again.

"Hey, are you going to keep standing there like a stupid statue, or are you going into the water?" Derriere stated in irritation as her long, wild hair, which grew back to its original length, finally grew damp and flat by the over the presence of the cool water.

Oh yes, this little errand. A few days ago, Derriere and Monspiet had heard the news of gigantic, monstrous three-headed shark terrorizing and massacring the fishing villages near the sea. Derriere at first wasn't that interested in wasting her magic or power on such a pitiful, lowly creature, but in a matter of seconds, the human girl that cared for them requested their help in defeating the unstopped sea monster causing Derriere to agree in a simple heartbeat. This was truly absurd. Monspiet was willing to waste his time on a creature that was nothing more than a mere ant compared to him and Derriere. Yet, the only reason he sided into fulfilling this foolish chore was so Derriere would be fine, and to make sure she wouldn't overdo it. Monspiet sighed, feeling a bit of regret for allowing himself to go along with this.

"Well?" Derriere says. Monspiet noticed that she was beginning to lose her patience with him, and he could sense her hands clenching into fists. Monspiet rapidly removed his cloak and placed it near a large rock. Without wasting another second, Monspiet, at last, entered the oceanic water, desiring to avoid being a victim by Derriere's ferocious **Combo Star**.

"About Time," Derriere says.

"My apologies, I did not mean to take so long, Derriere," Monspiet says politely while moving closer to where the Commandment of Purity stood. Derriere's expression instantly turned bored.

"Enough with the annoying apologies," she says and continues to state, "Now come on. we do have a shark to splatter-," Derriere instantly stops and stares towards her left. Monspiet also turned towards her left and stared in complete seriousness. They sensed something massive swimming right towards them. Monspiet and Derriere knew what the strange phenomenon was. It was none other than the three-headed shark itself.

"Here it comes," Derriere says while an evil smirk dominated her expression.

"Derriere, is it truly necessary for us to waste our time on this foolish speck of life?" Monspiet stated uninterestedly.

"Of Course," she answered as she clenched her hands in readiness.

"I don't have to remind you of my predicament, ever since Meliodas used **Full Counter,** my magic once again was running on empty, but luckily I still have enough for at least one attack," Monspiet explained. Derriere uninterestedly ignored his feeble reconsideration.

"You rely too much on that magic of yours," Derriere stated. Before she could say any more, a large burst of water burst right in of them, making the large beast known to them. It was a mountain-sized shark with three heads, red-green color, dispersed from its mouth, and its eyes were that of a ferocious lion.

"How pathetic," Monspiet says in a bored manner. Suddenly, Derriere rapidly flew towards the massive beast, reading her first hit upon the menacing creature. When her punch slammed with the shark, the whole right side of the shark was compressed into the inside of itself without the skin or its body breaking.

" **Combo Star: 1,"** Derriere stated.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR," the three-headed monster shrieked in utter pain and torment. But Derriere wasn't done there. She began punching the beast in complete ruthlessness.

" **2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11** ", Derriere stated as she continued using her Combo star around the massive beast's body. Monspiet stared at her in utter calmness.

 _'She is going to overdo it'_ he thought she reached her thirtieth, chained hit. The giant Leviathan's body grew swelled up with many small or large holes around, causing its blood to spill upon the sea.

 _'Some pitiful creature, the thing should've not prided itself superior to us, though it's quite the contemptible spectacle the beast is suffering under Derriere's wrath, I'll suffer even worse if I don't do something to help her finishing of this pathetic weakling,'_ he thought in understanding.

" **49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54** ," Derriere stated noticing that the giant shark was about to succumb to her will. Before Derriere could launch her fifty-fifth Combo attack, Monspiet instantly grabbed her by her stomach, stunning the Commandment of Purity.

"What the hell are you-," Derriere angrily questions incompletely. A small birdlike flame appeared on his right hand.

" ** _Purgatory Flame Bird_** ," Monspiet says. Instantly, the bird-shaped flame flew towards the almost defeated shark while growing massive heights.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR-," the beast roared in defiance, but it instantly stopped its insolent roar the moment the flame bird touched it, swallowing up the now dead shark. The carcass of the sea monster was burnt to a crisp not even leaving its bones to tell the tale of its defeat.

The moment when Monspiet, holding Derriere, landed upon the sandy beach, he instantly released his hold on her stomach. Derriere didn't utter a word while her hair hid her tensed expression. Monspiet knew that she was irritated and angry by the fact that he interrupted her fight and finished the job for her, making her effort meaningless. Monspiet had expected her to retaliate for his intervention, and punish him with her **Combo Star**. Instantly, Derriere finally revealed her expression unto the gentlemen demon. To his surprise which caused his eyes to widen, there wasn't any anger at all, but an impressed smirk was the only thing present on her face.

"You finally did something," she says while crossing her arms, "I was planning on beating you to a pulp when you refused to get involve after I finished the poor monster, but I guess you made yourself a little useful for once." Monspiet lightly smiled. Even though Derriere was not one for thanking, apologizing, or praising another's efforts, Monspiet could see that she was trying her very best to compliment him while thanking and apologizing to him.

"It was nothing, besides the was truly a waste of magic and time with no merit in the end," Monspiet stated as he walked towards the rock where he placed his cloak.

"Merit," Derriere stated as Monspiet quietly placed his cloak around him, hiding his tensed body. The moment Monspiet completed his recent, small task of putting on his cloak, the demon turned around to stare upon Derriere once again, but his lips were sealed and succumbed and his cheeks were held by the lips and hands of a familiar female. Monspiet stared to see who it was, and he was stunned to see the one who was kissing him was Derriere. In a matter of seconds, Derriere released her kiss from Monspiet's lips and a small blush grew on her face.

"There, there's your merit," Derriere softly stated while she released her hold from Monspiet's body, landed on the sandy ground, and began walking away leaving a dumbfounded Monspiet to only stare upon her walking form.

"Come on, let's go home," Derriere stated while demonstrating a soft smile. Monspiet sighed in pleased acknowledgment.

"Alright, Derriere," he stated as he began journeying close to her.

' _Sometimes, just sometimes, over that apathetic and boring personality, there was a hidden soft side that she would at very few times reveal,'_ Monspiet thought smiling, _'Seems like this foolish errand wasn't a waste at all.'_


End file.
